rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maria Posada
Maria Posada is the main deuterogamist of The Book of Life and the love interest of both Manolo and Joaquin. At the end of the movie, she gets to married to Manolo Sanchez. Appearance As a child, Maria had her hair in braided pigtails, each with a red bow. She also wore a white short sleeve shirt, which is decorated around the collar and sleeves with a yellow pattern, and a red skirt. Maria also wears black Mary Jane shoes with white socks. When she leaves San Ángel on the train, Maria wears black and white dress with matching bonnet (which flies away, though Joaquín chases after it). As an adult Maria is tall, thin, and beautiful. She has her long, curly brown hair in a high pony tail and wears a white off-the-shoulder blouse that is decorated with flowers. Maria also wears a long red skirt sporting wide, curvy hips with a yellow band at the bottom and top and a pair of black boots. At her wedding, she wears a simple, white dress and a gold pendant. She holds an arrangement of white flowers. Personality Maria is a spirited & rebellious young woman who values independence and freedom, having been this way since she was a child. Maria is not a stereotypical "damsel in distress" and is by no means defenseless - she is able to stand up for herself on more than one occasion and knows kung fu and fencing. Maria is also very caring and compassionate to those around her (she volunteers at the orphanage) and is willing to put the town's safety before her own happiness. She also cares for animals in need (as she had saved Chuy and other animals from a butcher). Maria also likes to read poetry in her spare time. Powers and Abilities Weapons Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Manolo Sánchez Maria and Manolo have been best friends since they were children and the two often played together with Joaquin. Unlike Joaquin, Manolo is just as brash as Maria is and he is more than happy to help her without a second thought. When she is sent to Europe, Maria gives Manolo a gift: a new guitar, inscribed "Always play from the heart - Maria". Manolo promises to wait for her return, a promise he keeps. While she tended to tease him, it is evident that she truly loves Manolo: his songs and simple gestures earned her love. Several years later, when Maria returns as a young woman, she is caught between Manolo and Joaquin, who both vie for her affection. Both men attempt (and, for the most part, fail) to win over Maria. While Joaquin tries to woo her with his heroic strength (and outdated views of women), Manolo plays his guitar and serenades Maria from her windowsill - they lean in for a kiss, but she pulls back: "it will take more than that", she says. Manolo comes up with an idea and asks Maria to come to the edge of town at dawn. When she arrives, Maria finds that Manolo has laid out hundreds of candles and plays her another song before kneeling down to propose. Unfortunately, Maria is bitten by a snake sent by Xibalba and appears dead. While the town blames Manolo for not protecting her, Manolo is willing to die in order to see her again in the afterlife. Upon realizing that he had been tricked - and that Maria was only in a coma - Manolo crossed the Land of the Remembered and the Land of the Forgotten to see Maria again. The two reunite near the end of the film and share a passionate kiss and get married at the end of the film. Joaquin Mondragon Maria and Joaquin have been best friends since childhood; Joaquin also favors Maria and competes with Manolo for her affections. While Maria does care for Joaquin, she is disgusted and turned off by his sexist views of women and their roles in society, which effectively squash any fleeting romantic feelings she might have felt for him. Although she truly loves Manolo, when he is believed to be dead, Maria agrees to marry Joaquin to protect the town of San Angel from Chakal and his army of banditos. However, Joaquin sees Maria's true feeling and is willing to put her happiness before his own as he refused to marry her if she wasn't truly in love with him. General Posada General Posada is Maria's father. His only wish is for her to be more "lady-like"; he is constantly angered by her rebellious and reckless attitude. He sends her away to study with the nuns in Spain so she will grow up to be a proper young lady. However, despite General Posada's attempts, Maria remains a passionate spirit with a rebellious streak. He favors Joaquin over Manolo and attempts to get Maria to marry the former, so he would stay to protect their town. Despite all of this, it was shown he genuinely cared for her very much as he cried after seeing her off to go to the sisters and was deeply heartbroken when she died, to the point where he banishes Manolo as he believes it to be his fault for not properly protecting her. By the end of the film, the General seems to have accepted his daughter for who she is, saying that "She's like the son I never had.. but much prettier!" Chuy Chuy was a piglet that was to be slaughtered at the town's butcher shop. His sad eyes caused Maria (with the help from Joaquin and Manolo) to release him and other animals when she was a child. When Maria leaves for Europe, Manolo presents the piglet to her as a gift. Chuy returns with Maria (albeit much larger) to San Angel after several years; he acts more like a dog and sounds like a goat. Chuy is very loyal to Maria, warding off men who attempt to win her heart. Category:The Book of Life Category:The Book of Life Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists